Nagato Tosaka
Nagato Tosaka (長門戸坂, Tosaka Nagato Kirei) is one of the few surviving bounts and right hand man of Kirei Satoshi. He is 2nd in command of the criminal organization called the Liberation Army ( 解放軍, kaihō gun). He is also the owner and CEO of Tosaka Industries, a front company for the organization, which provides the organization with all of its financial source and other resources. Appearance Nagato has short black hair with black eyes and a large pointed goatee, he is a man of average built and height. He seems to dress rather formally, wearing a full customized dark crimson coloured business suit, with white shirt underneath, and brown shoes. Personality Nagato is an arrogant and manipulative man who strives to gain as much wealth as possible. He is a greedy individual, usually arranging goals in terms of the highest profit he could obtain from them, and is often unwilling to involve himself in something unless there was something to gain. He even stated that money is the only dependable thing in the world. He also has a deep hatred for the soul society and wishes to see it burn to the ground, this may be due to the near extinction of his race,or may as well be for personal reasons. Despite his dislike for shinigami's, he doesn't seem to mind working with them. Nagato is intelligent and intellectual-- he quotes a variety of historical figures and often uses scholarly and literary facts to illustrate his point of view. He is also an accomplished classical piano player. He is also on good terms with Kirei due to their similar personality and goals, he is the only person who seems to be able to see through Kirei's manipulation. Nagato has also shown that he has some sense of Kerei's emotions and feelings. History Kirei was first created by an experimental error which occurred in Seireitei. Along with the rest of his kind he hid at a secret location in the human world which housed several other bounts, but most of the bounts were wiped out by shinigami forces, and for years he had wandered the human world. At some point in time he was apporached by Kirei Satoshi, and joined up with himm to form the Liberation Army in hopes of overthrwing the soul society, he also created Tosaka Industries in hopes of gaining the funds they required to form the organization. He once again traveled the world recruiting various agents for their organization, and set up several agencies around the world to moniter shinigami activities. Powers & Abilities As a Bount, Nagato possesses all the generic abilities of his people, including physical prowess well beyond human limitation, longevity, and the power to summon a doll familiar to aid him in battle. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nagato is implied to be a powerful combatant, being 2nd in command of the organization and a leader among the group of former Shinigami and arrancar. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from his centuries of experience, Nagato has repeatedly shown himself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, and to effortlessly dispatch several Shinigami officers unarmed. Immense Spiritual Energy: As second in command of the organization, Nagato has repeatedly shown to have an immense spiritual energy. Throughout the years of absorbing spritiual energy from humans beings, this has increased his spritiual power to a higher degree. He is able to match up to espada level arrancar, and use his spritiual pressure to paralyze opponents weaker than himself. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of the member of his race, Nagato is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Doll Lanzenreiter (ラン禅ライター, ran zen raitā ; German for "Lancer"): Is the doll of Nagato Tosaka. When sealed Nagato's doll takes the form of the golden pocket watch, that he carries with him all the time. *'Special ability': Not yet Revealed. Category:Male Category:Bount